Patches in the Sky (transcript)
(Stan is dreaming that he is floating against a backdrop of pictures of women - Xev, Lyekka, Celes girls. There is music, moaning. A glowing sphere floats toward Stan. He holds it in both hands - and suddenly he is in a passage on the Lexx, and someone's laughing) STAN: Huh? GIG: I can see you! STAN: I know that voice GIG: Hello, waste of skin (In the sphere, there is an image of Giggerota's face, distorted so the teeth appear huge. Stan throws the sphere away and runs down the passage. A fireball blasts over his head. Now he's running in space, while Giggerota flies above him, laughing. Stan wakes up screaming. Xev is in his bedchamber) XEV: What's wrong? STAN: I was having a nightmare. It was Giggerota (Xev sits next to him) XEV: It was only a dream STAN: Yeah - one I'd rather not have XEV: You're the mighty captain of the Lexx (She pats his hair) STAN: Yeah, well I don't feel too mighty right now XEV: Then, why don't you do something? Something that makes you feel better STAN: Like what? XEV: Like something ... mighty STAN: Huh? XEV: Blow up an asteroid, or a moon, or - whatever STAN: Yeah (Xev pats his back, and leaves. Stan thinks for a while) (Out in space, a small ship approaches a space station, docks. A hooded masked figure carrying a rucksack slowly walks inside. On screens outside the station, an advert is playing) GUBBY: Welcome to your greatest fantasy! This is it, lucky people. You're here at the famous Gubby Marx Narcolounger, open all day, every day. I'm Gubby Marx, and this baby here is the Narcolounger, the famous one of a kind dream machine where you sit right down and slip right into your all time favourite dream and experience it for real. I admit it's expensive, but, hey, who'd sell dreams cheap? So get ready for the dream trip of a lifetime (Inside, the place doesn't look very appealing. Lots of old machinery, and Gubby Marx, slumped in a chair. He looks at the new arrival) GUBBY: Oh. Not you again, Fruitcake (Without the cape and mask, Fruitcake is revealed to be a fragile and dopey young man) GUBBY: Just can't stay away from the old woo woo woo woo, huh? FRUIT: Great, Gubby, yeah. I have to take a ride GUBBY: Oh, I dunno, Fruitcake FRUIT: Please? (Fruitcake has big puppy eyes. Gubby gets up) GUBBY: So, what have you got to trade? (Fruitcake opens his rucksack, and pulls out a Mantrid drone arm) FRUIT: Trade you this GUBBY: What's this? FRUIT: I dunno GUBBY: Why am I not experiencing a sensation of tremendous personal gain here? FRUIT: I found it. It's yours (Fruitcake drops the arm onto the floor, and walks to the Narcolounger, which is covered with a cloth) GUBBY: Oh, I know what this is. It's a, lemmee think - it's a worthless piece of junk! I don't think so, Fruitcake FRUIT: Come on Gubby, please? I gotta have a ride GUBBY: I can't use this, but I'm gonna give ya a free tip FRUIT: A free trip? GUBBY: No, a free tip. Take this junk, and you trade it in in some kinda mental institute that treats fruitcakes like yourself FRUIT: You can have my shuttle GUBBY: That heap of bolts? Nah. Say goodbye, Fruitcake. Go away and don't come back (Fruitcake looks upset) FRUIT: There's patches in the sky (He looks at Gubby, and starts to cry) GUBBY: Ah, don't do that. I hate it when people cry (The tears continue. Fruitcake's lip starts quivering - and Gubby gives in. He pulls the cover off the Narcolounger, which looks like an old patched up dentists chair. Fruitcake's face lights up, the tears all gone) GUBBY: But this is your last ride! Next time I'm not even letting you in the door, understood? (Fruitcake nods, only concerned with the next ride) (Elsewhere, the Lexx approaches a yellow planet, which looks like someone has taken a big bite out of it. On the bridge, Stan is on the pedestal, watching the view screen. It shows a robot with a 790 type head, on a crude mechanical body) ROBOT: Unidentified vessel in private sector 27, you are not permitted entry. Please leave before I contact the proper authority STAN: Listen, buddy - this is Stanley H Twiddle, assistant deputy - inspector for the sectoral commission to beautify the galaxy ROBOT: I have no knowledge of such a commission STAN: Ah, well, that's too bad, because you r planet definitely needs some serious beautifying ROBOT: I will report you to the proper authority unless you proceed on your way within the next 40 seconds STAN: That hole in your planet is bringing down this whole sector. What are you doing on that planet anyway? ROBOT: This planet is robotically operated manganese mine Q2A2. 10 seconds STAN: Are you hearing me, tin can, or do you need you programming upgraded? (laughs) ROBOT: My function is to maintain this mine, and my programming was upgraded to flexibly respond to unexpected external threats. I define you as an unexpected external threat STAN: Oh! (Stan puts his hand over his mouth, pretends to be scared) ROBOT: I must now file a report stating - STAN: That your planet is a pimple, it's a blemish among planets, so on behalf of the commission, bye bye! (Xev walks onto the bridge, holding 790) XEV: What are you doing? STAN: I'm improving my mood by blowing this stupid planet to smithereens ROBOT: I will respond with increased flexibility. What do you request? STAN: Lexx - destroy that planet, in 60 seconds LEXX: As you command, Stan STAN: So, robot - offer me something to improve my mood in one minute, or it's boom boom time XEV: Stan - STAN: Every robot less in this universe improves my mood ROBOT: I will include that in my report STAN: Hmm - more like 40 seconds now ROBOT: Some humans improve their mood by ingesting the digestive salts of Busbeenium STAN: Not interested - 30 seconds ROBOT: Some humans improve their mood by reciting the fourteen cantos of the celestial celebration STAN: Yawn! - 20 seconds ROBOT: Some humans improve their mood by riding the Narcolounger STAN: What's a Narcolounger? ROBOT: The Narcolounger is a machine which allows humans to enter and control their dreams STAN: Control your dreams? Where is this Narcolounger? ROBOT: In this system. I will transmit the co-ordinates STAN: Good. Lexx - cancel that instruction. So, robot - this is your lucky day. But you better start filling in that hole in your planet, or next time the commission won't be so nice ROBOT: I will add that to my report (Stan gets down from the pedestal) XEV: Where you really going to blow him up? STAN: Well, robots do bring out a certain destructive thing in me - (790 growls at this) STAN: But - (On the view screen, the planet is blasted into smithereens by the Lexx) STAN: Lexx, I told you to cancel that instruction! LEXX: What does the word cancel mean, Stanley? STAN: Well, it was an ugly planet anyway. One down, one robot to go (790 growls again. Stan laughs at him. Xev pokes Stan in the chest and walks away) (Back on Narcolounger World, Gubby attaches a glass sphere to a support connected to the Narcolounger. Fruitcake lies down on the chair. Gubby clips himself to a railing by the Narcolounger controls) GUBBY: 20 minutes, that's all you get. Ah, 30 minutes, I'm in a good mood (He connects two cables, flicks some switches, a blue light comes on - the computer) COMP: Hello, Gubby. I'm ready GUBBY: Hello computer (to Fruitcake) You're riding the Narcolounger at your own risk, with the full knowledge that if you die in your dream then real death will result. Agreed? (But Fruitcake is already in a world of his own. Gubby pulls a sort of concertina down above Fruitcake's head) GUBBY: Why do I bother? Sweet dreams, Fruitcake FRUIT: There's patches in the sky GUBBY: What? FRUIT: There's patches in the sky. It's the end GUBBY: What are you talking about? FRUIT: The end. You know where the Wolfram T galaxy is? GUBBY: Yeah? FRUIT: Check it out (Gubby walks back up the steps to the Narcolounger controls) GUBBY: Patches in the sky (Gubby pushes a lever up, and Fruitcake is sucked up into the concertina. The glass sphere fills with vapour. Inside, Gubby can see the dream - Fruitcake is standing on the centre, wearing orange shorts) GUBBY: Patches (Later. Gubby is looking through a telescope) GUBBY: Computer? Another big hole in the Carmen P2 galaxy COMP: Yes, Gubby. 22.11% of the Carmen P2 galaxy has ceased to exist (Gubby aims the telescope at a different section of the sky) GUBBY: And the Boxie 6 galaxy, computer? COMP: 34.81% (Gubby aims the telescope at another section) GUBBY: And the Wolfram T galaxy looks different now COMP: Now 17.45% of the Wolfram T galaxy has ceased to exist GUBBY: That's more than it was before COMP: Yes, Gubby GUBBY: Why? COMP: I don't know, Gubby (Gubby looks worried) GUBBY: Computer, how long before the whole Wolfram T galaxy disappears? COMP: I project at this rate the Wolfram T galaxy will disappear within 32 hours (Gubby walks down and has a look at Fruitcake's dream ball. Fruitcake has now been joined by an adoring girl) COMP: Gubby, would you like projections on the disappearance rates of other galaxies? GUBBY: OK, hit me COMP: I predict that all galaxies will disappear within 103 days (Gubby opens an old chest, rummages around inside it and pulls out a long pipe/smoking device. He shoves the prongs up his nostrils and starts inhaling fumes) GUBBY: Fruitcake's right COMP: Good news, Gubby. A customer (The Lexx looms over Narcolounger World. The advert starts playing) GUBBY: Welcome to your greatest fantasy! This is it, lucky people. You're here at the famous Gubby Marx Narcolounger, open all day, every day. So get ready for the dream trip of a lifetime (On the bridge, Xev is polishing 790. Stan is watching the advert on the view screen, until it stops) COMP: I'm sorry. Gubby Marx Narcolounger World is closed STAN: Closed? But he just said - COMP: I'm sorry. Gubby Marx Narcolounger World is closed STAN: Lexx! Lexx, blast them with every frequency you've got, I wanna make sure they really hear me. (thinks) No, no, Lexx, wait, wait Lexx, Wait, wait - (speaks very slowly and clearly) Don't blast them with your weapon. Open every frequency channel you can. Do you understand? LEXX: Yes I do Stan. I will open all frequencies (Gubby appears on the view screen, looking the worse for wear) GUBBY: Sorry buddy, didn't you hear me? We're closed. Closed STAN: No, you don't understand, see - I'm an inspector with the commission on dream safety, and I'm afraid that your - GUBBY: The what commission? There's no such thing STAN: Oh, you don't think so? Well I guess I'll just have to - GUBBY: Listen, big guy - we're closed. That means we're not open, to you or anyone, so just take your oversized bug and go and harass someone else, all right? STAN: No, no, no - you either let me come down and inspect your Narcolounger, or I'll - GUBBY: What? STAN: Well, I could, I could - blow you up GUBBY: Why? STAN: Because you're not complying (Gubby just laughs) STAN: Well, you should know that I did just blow up a planet (apologetically) Or really, my ship the Lexx did. I mean, I tried to tell it not to, but it didn't understand, so - (suddenly remembers he's trying to make a threat, so puts on angry voice) - so you better - GUBBY: OK, OK, OK big guy, I tell you what - you wanna ride the Narcolounger, you come on down. And guess what? It's free STAN: Ah, good. The commission appreciates your co-operative attitude GUBBY: Yeah yeah yeah yeah. Whatever (The screen goes blank. Stan laughs) STAN: He said I could ride for free! (They all take a moth to Narcolounger World. Stan walks in first, followed by the others) STAN: Anybody home? Hello! (They hear Gubby coughing in his chair. He gets up to meet them) STAN: Oh, yeah, hi, hi. I'm Stanley Twiddle, I'm, er, I'm captain of the Lexx, yeah, and I'm the assist - er, the regional director for the commission on dream safety GUBBY: Whatever, mister big guy (Gubby inhales again) STAN: Are you OK? GUBBY: It's a filthy habit, I know STAN: Hi (They shake hands) GUBBY: Who's your flunkies? XEV: I'm Xev GUBBY: Hi cutie pie (Gubby tries to kiss Xev's hand, but she pulls it away) 790: 790 GUBBY: Hello crispy cranium 790: You can call me Mister 790 GUBBY: OK, Mister Crispy Cranium KAI: I am Kai (He shakes hands with Gubby) GUBBY: Hey, paleface - that's a real cold handshake you got there KAI: I'm dead (Kai walks away and looks at the drone arm Fruitcake brought with him) STAN: They work for me XEV: No - we are just friends KAI: Where did you find this? GUBBY: Oh, you can have that, whatever it is. The fruitcake in the bottle brought it, but I think it's busted XEV: Looks like one of Mantrid's drone arms GUBBY: What's Mantrid? KAI: Mantrid is a very dangerous man GUBBY: Ooo (not impressed) KAI: May I speak with Fruitcake? GUBBY: Oh, he's a little busy right now (Stan is looking at Fruitcake's dream - there are three women adoring him now) STAN: Can I have a dream like that? GUBBY: It's up to you, big boy. The machine doesn't make the dreams - you make your own STAN: Oh yeah? I bet I can do better than him (Gubby removes Fruitcake's dream ball, replaces it with an empty one) STAN: How's it work? GUBBY: A dream comes from you, and if it's a good dream you stay in it till your time's up. If it's a bad dream I pull you right out STAN: Wow, great GUBBY: Hop in STAN: OK (Stan gets up on the chair. Gubby starts getting things ready) XEV: Stan - do you think this is such a good idea? STAN: This is the best idea I've had in a long time. What's the problem? You're the one that always wants new experiences XEV: Well, real experiences mostly, but this one comes from inside you - and you've been having bad dreams lately STAN: What happens if I have a bad dream? GUBBY: I pull you out XEV: Hey, um - anybody ever have bad experiences on this before? GUBBY: Haven't lost anyone since I've owned it XEV: Listen, there is no such thing as the dream commission, Stanley just made it all up STAN: Xev! GUBBY: So? Who cares? Like it matters. Excuse me (Gubby pulls down the concertina. Stan looks up it, sticks his hand inside it) KAI: When did you acquire this Narcolounger? GUBBY: Oh - it was surplus. Picked it up after the Third Isotope War. It was dirt cheap. I don't know all the ins and outs, the technical stuff, how it works. All I know is, it works (Gubby goes back up to the controls) GUBBY: Ready, big guy? STAN: Oh yeah, I'm ready. I'm gonna dream about a beautiful - whoa! (Stan is sucked up into the concertina) XEV: Stan! He better be all right (Kai watches Stan's dream ball filling up with vapour) GUBBY: Ah, he'll be all right. It's the rest of us I'm not so sure about KAI: Why is that? GUBBY: There's patches in the sky KAI: What patches? GUBBY: I'll show you. You watch his dream ball, darling (Kai puts the drone arm down on a trolley, and follows Gubby up to his telescope. Xev watches Stan's dream. From inside the ball, her eyes are huge. Stan walks towards them, through the same dream he was dreaming earlier) GUBBY: Peekaboo (He points at the telescope. Kai looks at the disappearing galaxies) GUBBY: So Fruitcake was right, eh, paleface? (Kai sits down on the work top. Gubby has another puff) GUBBY: I haven't inhaled for years - now I can't get enough of the stuff. Know why? KAI: No. Why? GUBBY: Tell him, computer. How long before this galaxy is gone too? COMP: By extrapolating the rate of disappearance of nearby celestial bodies, I calculate that this section of the galaxy will cease to exist in 27 standard days GUBBY: Ta-dah! KAI: Why? GUBBY: You tell me, cute boy. Why does a whole universe just start disappearing piece by piece? All I know is, it's happening (He has another puff) GUBBY: You wanna blast? KAI: No. The dead cannot get high GUBBY: Oh (Xev is watching Stan's dream. Stan is floating through images of women, when a hand touches his shoulder, and suddenly he is in a misty passageway on the Lexx. Stan turns, to see the robot from the planet he just destroyed. It moves closer) STAN: Hey - get out of my dream. You're not what I want ROBOT: You killed me STAN: Well sorry, but I mean, you're a machine. That means not alive ROBOT: Sorry? Is that all you have to say? STAN: Look - I didn't mean to blow ya up, it was a mistake. But, you're not real now, and you never were, so I'm not gonna feel bad about it. Now please exit my dream ROBOT: I feel bad about it Stanley, and so do you. It doesn't go away that easily STAN: Look - you're just something I'm imaging, right? ROBOT: I want my life back. I want to exist again STAN: OK. Well, why don't you dream about that, and I'll dream about something else. How about that? ROBOT: I'm going to blow you up. How about that? STAN: (to Xev) This dream is not pleasant anymore. I want another one, do you hear me? (The robot blasts a fireball at Stan, who starts to run) XEV: Kai? Kai, there's something wrong STAN: Help me Xev! Let me out! I want a new dream (Kai and Gubby join Xev) XEV: Look - get him out of there, quick GUBBY: Oh. Oh, no problem. 'Course, if he dies in his dream, he dies for real XEV: What?! GUBBY: Oh. Er, relax, it's perfectly safe (Gubby stumbles towards the controls) XEV: You all right? GUBBY: Never been better, cutie pie XEV: OK GUBBY: How are you? Have we met? XEV: Yeah, we met before (Xev helps him up the steps) GUBBY: We're here, we're here XEV: Oh, don't you need these? (Xev hands him protective gloves. He tries to put them on, but gets distracted) GUBBY: Oh, I need those, oh boy - look at my fingers, look at those cuticles XEV: Please, Stan's in real trouble GUBBY: Right, right. No problem, I'm on it, I'm on top of it XEV: OK (Gubby gives up on the gloves, clips himself to the railing) GUBBY: Oh, that's what I need. Now, what have we got here? (Gubby tries to get his eyes to focus. Meanwhile, Kai watches Stan running through the passageway) STAN: Who's there? (He can't move - his feet are stuck to the floor. He tries to pull them away, but his shoes just stretch. Stan looks behind him and sees the robot - which turns into Giggerota. Stan is terrified, which is hardly surprising) GIG: Hello, waste of skin STAN: Get out of my dream. This is my dream, and I don't want you in it GIG: OK. Make me go. Will me away (Stan closes his eyes and concentrates. Nothing happens) GIG: Say "I want this dream to end" STAN: I want this dream to end GIG: Not working, Stan. You don't have control (Back on Narcolounger World, Gubby is becoming increasingly vague) GUBBY: I'm forgetting to remember something. I... You are riding Gubby Marx... Narcolounger... if you have a risk, it's up to you... No, that's not it. Oh, whatever - it doesn't matter anyway KAI: You seem to be incapacitated. I will assist you COMP: Careful, Gubby GUBBY: I know what I'm doing, paleface. I've done it a million times. Yeah! (Gubby grabs the cables) (In the dream, Stan is struggling. Giggerota pats his back) GIG: We all have deep rooted fears, Stanley. And they often play themselves out in our dreams. And of course I know exactly what yours are, because you created me STAN: I do not have deep rooted fears (Suddenly, the floor disappears, as does the passageway. Stan and Giggerota are out in space, on thin stone pillars) STAN: Whoa! I do not have deep rooted fears GIG: Yes you do. You've done many bad things, Stanley, and they stay with you, like stains that won't go away STAN: That's not deep rooted fear GIG: Your deep rooted fear is that you're afraid of your sins STAN: That's not true GIG: You once lost codes that caused 685 billion to die, correct, arch traitor? STAN: Well it wasn't me that killed them GIG: And what about the planet with the manganese mines? You blew it up STAN: It was an accident GIG: Entirely caused by you! STAN: It doesn't matter, they were just robots. I never killed any people, ever GIG: No need to debate with Giggerota, skin man (She pushes her hand at Stan - and he falls backwards into space) XEV: He's falling! (Gubby is holding the cables) GUBBY: Blue and green XEV: Get him out now! GUBBY: Whatever. We're almost there. Almost there (Gubby brings the cables together - they're glowing - ) COMP: Gubby, be careful ( - and Gubby electrocutes his head) (Stan is still falling through space. He lands in a stone slab, stuck from the waist up. His legs should be dangling underneath, but they're not there) GIG: What you fear most is just what you deserve, and that's what I'm going to give you, waste of skin (Giggerota is at the other end of the slab, walking towards Stan) STAN: What, what's that, what do I deserve? (He sinks down further, up to his armpits) GIG: You fear the nothingness STAN: I don't GIG: Oh yes you do. You fear the nothingness that lies beyond your death STAN: I don't. No. There's more, I'm sure there's more GIG: You'll find out soon enough. But you're afraid to find out, aren't you, poor little Stanley? (Stan struggles) GIG: You lost the codes because you were afraid to die, right? (Stan sinks again - only his head is visible now. Giggerota laughs) GIG: More than anything else in life, you are afraid of death, and - (She gets down on her hands and knees) GIG: - that's what I'm going to bring you, right here, right now (She starts to crawl over to him) GIG: Here it comes. It'll only take a minute STAN: But what happens to my dream, after - GIG: After you die? The dream is over. Say goodbye, Stanley Tweedle (She pinches his nose) (On Narcolounger World, Gubby convulses, his head split in two - he disintegrates) XEV: Now what? KAI: We must determine how to get Stan out of his dream (Kai picks up the cables and looks at them) (In Stan's dream, the two halves of Gubby suddenly appear. They join up, leaving him with a scar down the middle of his face. He looks around, sees Giggerota, and holds up his hand) GUBBY: Stop! STAN: Gubby, what are you doing in my dream? GUBBY: You tell me, captain. I musta been a little too free with the inhaler (Giggerota gets up, treads on Stan's head) STAN: This is Giggerota. She's trying to kill me, because I'm afraid of death, that's my nightmare. What do we do now? GUBBY: I don't know, big guy GIG: (laughs) Twice the fun! First - (She pulls Stan up out of the slab, does ip dip between him and Gubby) GIG: - he dies, then you die (Stan wobbles on the edge of the slab. Giggerota walks over to Gubby) GUBBY: Me? GIG: Yes, you GUBBY: But it isn't my dream, why should I die? GIG: (laughs) It will enhance the flavour of Stanley's nightmare if he gets to see your life end before his life goes, so as to appreciate the concept even better. Bye bye (She has Gubby's pipe. She shoves the prongs up Gubby's nose, then pulls it out, inhales - and Gubby is sucked up into the pipe, yelling as he goes) GUBBY: It's all over anyway. There's patches in the sky! GIG: Filthy habit (She throws the pipe away. Xev is watching) XEV: Gubby just disappeared KAI: Is he dead? XEV: I don't know 790: One down, one to go XEV: 790, improve your attitude. If Stanley dies we're stuck here forever 790: Could be worse XEV: Stan's in real trouble 790: I want to see. Show me, show me! XEV: I'm going in there 790: Oh no you're not! (Xev sits on the couch) XEV: Yes. I'll go in and help Stan, while you two figure out a way to get us out KAI: I suspect that would be a foolish choice, as we do not know the extraction procedure 790: Don't be crazy! The possibility of Stan's death is a cause for celebration, not for madness. Kai - you go in KAI: I do not dream XEV: We can't let him die! Please 790, find a way to get us out, now! (Back in Stan's dream) STAN: This isn't happening. It's just a dream, I can wake up anytime I want (Stan wakes up in his moth bed. Xev suddenly sits up beside him, and Stan screams) XEV: What's wrong? STAN: Xev? (He hears her speech as a distorted growling sound. Stan gets up out of bed, and walks straight into Giggerota) GIG: Scared, Stanley? STAN: Yes GIG: Of course you are (She strokes his cheek) GIG: Hang on to that feeling (She screams) STAN: Help, somebody help me please! 790: No! KAI: Sweet dreams (Xev lies back on the couch) COMP: Uh oh (Kai throws the lever. Xev disappears into the concertina - and reappears in Stan's dream) XEV: Giggerota STAN: Xev GIG: Girlfriend. Boy, this nightmare's getting crowded XEV: What are you doing here? GIG: Ending the life of Stanley pinky flesh XEV: Why? GIG: Don't ask me, it's his nightmare (She pushes Stan away) STAN: I'm afraid of dying, that's my nightmare, and she's gonna kill me (Xev looks at Giggerota, walks to stand between her and Stan) XEV: Then you have to go through me GIG: Fine. It's his nightmare. Wakey time rules don't apply (Giggerota walks right through Xev. Stan turns to see her behind him) GIG: Hmm. Where was I? Ah yes - I was about to end the life of Stanley Tweedle STAN: Run, Xev. She inhaled Gubby GIG: Watch, skin man. Watch Giggerota end girlfriend's life (laughs) STAN: No! XEV: Ah! (Xev realises she's been shrunk. She's on the floor looking up at Giggerota, who towers above her) GIG: I can see you (She gets out a black pack and aims it at Xev, who runs between her legs. Giggerota fires at Xev) GIG: Oh, Giggerota (Kai puts 790 eye screens down to the Narcolounger controls) 790: It has not been properly serviced for centuries. Many of the original systems have broken down, and it is now operating mostly using backups, many of which are faulty KAI: Can you see how it works? 790: That will take time KAI: How much time? 790: It is a complicated structure with many unfamiliar intricacies - approximately five to seven months KAI: We do not have five to seven months (Kai picks 790 up) KAI: Where is the physical mass of the bodies stored? 790: Down there - at the bottom (Kai looks at the staircase. He takes 790, and walks down to the bottom. Stan and Xev are down there, standing asleep in a metal tube with a glass window) 790: Xev? Xev darling, is that you? KAI: That is her physical form, in with Stanley's, but I do not believe these tubes contain their conscious forms (Kai puts 790 down, sees Fruitcake in another tube) 790: Who's he? KAI: He was here when we arrived (In the dream, Stan's feet are stuck to the floor again. Xev suddenly stands up, her normal size once more) XEV: This is my dream too GIG: Stanley, she's claiming ownership of your nightmare STAN: I have no problem with that. Make it better, Xev. Will her out of it (Giggerota laughs, and starts to inhale Xev) 790: Kai, do something, quickly! My darling Xev is disintegrating! (In the tube, Xev's body is fading out) KAI: Do what? 790: I don't know. Something. Anything! STAN: Please, please Giggerota, take me first. She didn't do anything! (But Giggerota keeps on inhaling Xev, who is disappearing. 790 screams) 790: Please Kai, hurry - she's disappearing! (Kai turns a wheel. In the dream, Xev is nearly gone. Stan reaches out to her) STAN: No, no! (Kai turns another wheel. Xev disappears from the tube, and from the dream) STAN: You killed her GIG: (confused) Er - no STAN: No? Well where is she? GIG: I don't know. You tell me (Kai is still turning knobs) 790: What are you doing? KAI: Taking a chance (Xev's body reappears, in Fruitcake's tube) 790: Is she alive? KAI: I believe so, but without consciousness. Her consciousness is still somewhere in the machine. He was having a good dream (Fruitcake is waving his arms, to the applause of an invisible crowd - he looks very happy. Xev appears and joins the other girls, on her knees, with one hand on Fruitcake's chest, adoring him) STAN: So. It's just you and me? (Giggerota walks over to him) GIG: And me (Her face is distorted, her teeth huge. Outside, Kai turns the wheel again. In the dream, Stan is running, Giggerota flying above him. Stan's body is transferred into Fruitcake's tube, and Stan finds himself in Fruitcake's dream. Giggerota is left alone, confused) GIG: Hmm (She looks around, then vanishes, to wherever dreams go when you wake up) FRUIT: What are you doing here? You're not part of my dream? STAN: Maybe so, but you are definitely part of my nightmare (Stan realises Xev is there too) STAN: Xev? XEV: Stan? (Xev snaps out of it, takes her hand off Fruitcake. Kai makes some adjustments) KAI: Now we just have to pull them out in time (Kai takes 790 back upstairs with him. He removes Stan's dream ball and slots Fruitcake's back into place, then works the control lever. Stan materialises on the Narcolounger) KAI: Stand clear, Stanley (Stan gets off the chair, Kai works the lever again, and Xev appears) KAI: Stand clear, Xev (Xev gets up and hugs Stan. Fruitcake appears) FRUIT: Who are you? 790: The happiest robot alive! FRUIT: Where's Gubby? XEV: Oh, he's - gone STAN: Yeah FRUIT: Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you and all but, I was having a nice dream, do you think you could help me get back into it? (Stan pulls a baffled face) KAI: I think we can do that (Kai works the controls again, sending Fruitcake back into his dream) XEV: Well, here we are again. One happy family all together (Stan pats Xev and Kai on the arm) STAN: Yeah, and I cannot tell you guys how glad I am to be back. And I promise, I promise, never to blow up anymore planets. I don't know about you two but from now on, I'm gonna live every minute of my life to the fullest KAI: And you may have fewer minutes than you expect STAN: Oh yeah? Why so, party pooper? KAI: There are patches in the sky STAN: There are what? KAI: Sections of the universe are disappearing STAN: So, we avoid those sections KAI: And the drone arm Fruitcake found - (Kai looks at the trolley where he left the arm - it's gone) KAI: - which seems to have disappeared, could be a Mantrid drone (They all look worried) STAN: No. No (They leave. The Lexx flies away from Narcolounger World. Inside, the drone arm has reappeared. It twitches. Fruitcake is in a happy dream. Outside, the drone arm is breaking things. Fruitcake hears the sound, looks up - and the drone arm smashes his dream ball to the floor) Category:Transcripts